The School of Omnes Magicae
by ratusratus
Summary: This is my original Version of HS as far as I know. Basically john going to a magic school, meeting dave, jade and rose, and eventually going on the "sburb quest" probably gonna be romance later, and I'm thinking I'll throw in some trolls too
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A young man was running through the streets in the early morning. It was too early for the sun to be up, let alone a boy about the age of 16. Which, in fact, he had turned only the day before. His name was John Egbert. And he was late for his introduction to the school of magic's, also known as the school of omnes magicae. He had been absolutely overcome with joy when he was told by his father that as a birthday present, they had signed him up on a scholarship to the school. Ordinarily, only those with a great amount of money were able to enter, as most needed a great deal of aid from expensive instruments to use magic properly. But his father had once been a magician of the harlequin sorts as a young man, and had decided he had no further use for them. After reluctantly accepting what he considered to be somewhat creepy tools, he became overjoyed. And so here was, racing through the streets before anyone else had awoken, on his way to the school. Speaking of which, the castle path was only just around the corner!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time later, John was just about to reach the large door of the school, when he bounced off of something big and red that hadn't been there a moment before.

"Ouch!" he cried out as he fell on his back. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see what he'd hit. To his surprise, a skinny, tall and blond boy in red with shades looked down on him, his hand resting on his cheap-looking sword.

"Whoa there, kid. You ok? I guess I should be more careful before I test a new teleporting spell." John gladly took the boys offered hand, and as he was pulled up, replied

"No, no. It was my fault, I should've been looking where I was going. Wait; did you say 'spell'? You must be a student at this school, right? I'm john Ebert, by the way. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The name's Strider. Dave Strider. This schools coolest Time Mage. Actually, I'm still and apprentice, but they outta just give me the title now, I'm so bomb at all of this. So what are you doing here so early, Egderp?" John noticed the joke made on his name, but decided that this Strider boys tone was friendly enough, and decided to ignore it.

"I'm actually here for an introduction to the school. It's my first day, and they want to make sure that I have an aptitude for the magic I'm going to be studying under."

"Sounds Interesting. Mind if I like tagging along? I don't have anything cooler to be doing."

"Sure, I need someone to show me to the room of Seers anyway." They headed in to the school, john ogling everything that he could while still moving. Dave gave him an amused glance, but said nothing. After John felt satisfied with his ogling, he began asking Dave all that he could think of. Surprisingly, Dave managed to keep up with johns rapid questioning.

"How old are you? How long have you been going here? You said you're of the Time aspect right? Is it fun here? Is it easy to make friends?" Dave quickly replied

"16 a little more than 5 months ago. I've been going here for about a month, yes, I am learning to use Time magic. It can be boring here when you're as cool as I am, and I don't know about making friends. I don't currently have any." At this last part John stopped.

"You don't have any friends?!"

"Nope"

"…"

"…"

"Um?"

"What?"

"W-well…"  
"Spit it out, Egderp"

"Do you think we could maybe be friends?" Dave stared at him for a moment, and then gave a long, quiet chuckle.

"You know John, I think you're the first person to even consider me as a possible friend at this lousy school. Sure, why not? I bet it could even be ironic in some ways." John laughed confusedly at this, but was pleased that he would not be starting school friendless.

"Here we are." Dave announced as they arrived as a small set of doors.

"Uh, isn't it kind of small?" John enquired curiously.

Dave said "Nah. It's more of a storage shed for the orb that tells you what your aspect is, if any. It also gives you your robes that you'll wear to school, in case you didn't know." John looked Dave up and down. Dave was wearing some plain pants, his shades, and a white T-shirt with a broken record in the center. Dave gave another, shorter chuckle.

"These aren't my robes, Egderp! These are my regular clothes that I train in. I keep my outfit in my captchalogue."

"What's a captchalogue?"

You'll find out. It's one of the first things you learn to make here." And with that Dave turned and headed into the closet, John close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Dave had been right about it being little more than a storage shed. Though it was obvious that the room had been brightly decorated at one point, probably very beautifully, the room had fallen near to shambles. The walls were dry and fading, with large cracks going up and down, zigzagging at random. The ceiling was almost completely bare, save for the heavy cobwebbing in the corners. The only noticeable detail of the room was a stand with a multicolored orb resting in it. As they entered the small chamber, John immediately noticed that there was already an old man inside, muttering over the multicolored orb, which was giving off the occasional flash. John gave a gasp when the old man turned to him. "He" was a she! And she was his grandmother!

"Nanna!?"

"Hello, John dear. Hoo hoo hoo!"

"What do you mean, 'Nanna'? Isn't she the headmistress?" Dave asked suddenly.

"That I am Mr. Strider. Allow me to explain. John does not know me as the headmistress. His father wished that he not know, as he was afraid John would try and take advantage of this fact. Evidently, his father believes he is now mature enough to handle learning under what he could attempt to make an advantage." Dave stared at john open mouthed.

"You? The grandson of the great mage dubbed the 'Grand Prankster of life'? But you're so derpy!" John puffed out his cheeks at this.

"Hey! I'm not derpy. For your information, I come from a long line of pranksters, and I'm not that bad! It's just that the kind of pranking my dad does is a bit creepy, and has temporarily put me off. But I'll be an amazing prankster, just like my grandmother. And I'll manage with my own originality too!"

"That's the spirit John!" The headmistress broke in. Now come over here and we can see what aptitude you'll be learning under. It will also begin to create your robe. Oh, that reminds me, you didn't hear the story of this orb that tells of the future and our magical aptitudes did you?" John gave a small shake of his head, eager to which aptitude he would be learning under. Couldn't the story wait?

"I'll try and keep this short and sweet, seeing as you don't look like you can wait long enough for the full version. Long, long ago, back before our ancestors could see any difference in magic, back when those of the old blood didn't need instruments to use magic. They could simply look within themselves for control over magic. But soon those who weren't of the old blood began to be jealous. They sought for ways to use magic and quickly found that only the blood of old when hardened could harness the power of magic. And so the hunt for the Vetus Sanguines began. 'Vetus Sanguines' means old bloods in the language of magic, as you will learn john." John's vision began to blur as he listened, and he soon realized that he was seeing the images off what was being told, and was hearing the story from within his mind now.

_The Vetus Sanguines were peaceful in their ways, seeking to use their magic only for good. But when this threat sought them out, they were forced to use their ability's for the very thing they sought to extinguish. Violence. And so the war was long and bloody. The mages, those who couldn't wield magic without an instrument of old blood, were untrained in the ways of magic. But they were skilled in the ways of war. And the Vetus Sanguines were not. And that made all the difference. In the end, the last few of the Vetus Sanguines went into hiding, giving the mages one last curse. And the mages were left, with only the curse. 'None shall ever again be able to wield all magic. Only one element of any magic may be used by any single person, and it may not be learned without the help of the magic orb.' And so, for a time, life was without magic. But the greedy people would not give up on their quest for magic. They could not. They lusted for what they were denied. And so they searched, for century's, they searched. And after hundreds of years of searching, here, in this very spot, the orb was found._

John blinked, as the images and the deep voice he had been hearing receded into the voice of his grandmother, his surroundings normal again.

"The orb could not be moved from the stone it sat upon. And so, this room, once so impressive that one would pay any amount of gold to see it, was built around it. And from there, the School was built. That's as simple as it gets john. Come now; let's see what kind of magic you'll be studying. Don't keep an old woman waiting. Chop chop!" John gave a small start at this last part.

"Yes Nanna!" As he stepped forward, john noticed that the orb he had thought was solid and multicolored, was actually a clear, glass like container with no opening. And filling it, constantly shifting around, were sand grains of infinite colors. As he stared at it, john heard whispers in the air around him.  
_"Is he our lord?" "Touch the orb, boy of the old blood" "Don't be afraid"_ And all at once as he touched his hand to the orb, he heard in unity the whispers blast out one _"__**Master!**__"_ and then the world he knew was gone. He was surrounded in a small tornado, the wind howling, almost sounding like millions of voices screaming. His black hair and tunic whipped about him, his square glasses flying off of his cerulean blue eyes. The raging wind blasted around him, harder and harder, until he closed his eyes tightly, only wanting to shut out the endless cries of joy and triumph. And then, as suddenly as it had started, it was gone. Well, the raging tornado that is. John could still hear faint whispers in the air, though indecipherable. John looked around, searching for his grandmother and Dave. All that was in the room besides him and now dully glowing orb was a large harlequin hat.

"What is this?" John asked. As soon as he was about to touch it, it exploded into a large cloud of smoke. As john crouched hacking and coughing, his grandmother and Dave stepped out of the smoke.

"Good thing I had that Harlequin room ready! That was amazing, John dear! You must have an explosive amount of wind magic power to cause a windstorm like that just from being awakened!" John blinked, feeling confused.

"Awakened? Wind magic?"

"Yes, John. We call the release of magic when we touch the orb an awakening, as it is when most first become able to use magic. And as for your magic type, the windy thing you just did should have made it obvious. Besides, just look at your new robe!" John looked down, realizing he was wearing a bright blue pajama like tunic, with a ridiculously long hood, and a symbol that made him think of a breeze emblazoned on his chest.

"Wha-?"

"That's the Symbol of breath on your chest, john dear. It is one of the higher levels of magic. Most would think that a high magic would be maelstrom, or tornado magic, but no. Some of the most powerful things in life, can be caused my no more than a light breath. And we thought it sounded pretty cool too, as you kids would say!" The headmistress gave a loud Chuckle, and then turned to john.

"John, you may not realize it, but being the first time you've used magic, you'll have exhausted yourself releasing all of that magic from within without even an instrument. So I do believe you should start school tomorrow. We'll just make you a captchalogue and send you home for some rest. Mr. Strider, I have some business to attend to. Would you mind helping John with that, and then making sure that he gets home alright?"

"Sure headmistress. It'll be a good time to practice my time-rewind spell."

"Just make sure to use your good Timetables this time. We don't need that 4 centuries time jump again, now do we?"

"No, Ms. Crocker" And with that, Dave smoothly turned on his heel and walked out of the room calling

"C'mon Egderp, let's go find the Alchamiter." John's grandmother gave a small laugh and said to john,

"You've made a good friend there. He may not act or look it, but I can tell that he'll make a good friend." John smiled confusedly at his grandmother, gave her a hug, and ran off after Dave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, John and Dave arrived at a large round machine, with a circular platform with a strange pentagram on it. Next to this machine were many small cylinders, about a foot tall and half as much in diameter, in many different colors.

"Dave, what are those things?"  
"Those are what we call Totems. You'll be making two. One specific to your magic, and the other to your current short comings." John sputtered indignantly.

"W-w-what do you mean short comings!?"

"Relax Egderp, it's just means that the fetch Modus you'll be using will be set to challenge you based on the way you are. Mine, for example, is a Hash-map (scrabble setting) what I call the items I'm putting away and getting out changes how they get moved. And Since I am told that I speak pretty linearly, I got that. Now go grab a blue and a pink Totem. And while you're holding them, say 'captchalogus sylladextrious' while breathing out in a long sigh, relaxing your body. I know it sounds stupid, but that was as close a magic word as they could make up, and the breathing will help your magic flow a bit." John did as he had been told, picking the Totems up, and feeling rather silly, muttered the words Dave had told him. He drew a quick breath as the Totems in his hands seemed to liquidize, and reshape into weird curvy versions of their earlier forms, before solidifying again.

"Good job, John. Now, set the Totems one at a time and press the big green button. Then you'll get your first set of captchalogue cards." John again did as he was told, walking over to the machine, he followed Dave's instructions, but this time, nothing happened for either of the Totems. He looked over at Dave questioningly, worried that he had somehow broken it. Dave saw the expression on Johns face and laughed, remembering when he himself had struggled to keep that same expression off of his face.

"Relax Egderp, you didn't break it. Press that little red button now." John complied, and then blinked at the sudden flash on the platform with a pentagram on it. There were two small stacks of cards, one pink, and the other the same sky blue of his robe-pajama things. Because that's more of what they felt like. But then again, the 'robes' didn't exactly look like either robes _or_ pajama's. As he's thought before, it was strikingly like a regular tunic, only that it was bright blue, and the fabric was very soft. Plus the ten-foot long hood that resembled a wind sock. John realized his thoughts were getting carried away when Dave snapped his fingers under John's nose.

"Hello, earth to John, You're captchalogue is ready to be accessed. Just pick up the stack of cards, and after counting them, crush them with your hand. Remember, the hand you use to crush each set with is the hand you'll use to activate it. Oh, and the number of cards is like the number of objects you can captchalogue, although you can combine some items into a set or group. Like the _fireworks_ I have in my—OH SHIT!" Dave cursed at a yellow card appeared above his head and twenty to thirty fireworks shot out of it. And landed in a pile. Without exploding. John looked at Dave and giggled at the expression of panic he'd been wearing. Dave coughed and said

"Hahahah, Had you going there, didn't I Egderp?" John giggled again and said

"You can't fool me with your cool guy act Dave. I know you thought they were going to explode." Dave merely walked over to the pile of decorative explosives, and waved his left hand at them, causing them to fly back into the card above his head, as he said

"_Fireworks_. I was obviously just doing that for ironic purposes." He turned away, and began walking towards the exit. He called out over his shoulder

"Now grab a couple of the blue Totems in your blue syladex, and let's go." John turned and crushed the Blue stack of cards in his left hand, and the pink ones in his right. He's counted 7 of the blue ones and 4 of the pink ones. He walked over to some of the blue Totems and waved his hand over them as he'd seen Dave do. Nothing happened. Dave huffed, getting irritated now.

"You have to use your magic, obviously. Geez." John frowned at him.

"How do I do that?"

"Relax your body, take a deep breath, and then blow it out, imagining a small breeze rapping around the Totems from your hand and Turning into a Blue card. That's as close as I can get you, seeing as every person's way of accessing their magic is different." John did as Dave had said, relaxing his body to the utmost. Then, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he blew out slowly, feeling a small breeze moving around him in almost the exact way he was imagining. He opened his eyes just in time to see the Totems turn into a card.

"Amazing" John whispered.

"Now c'mon John." As they walked, Dave continued to mutter to himself

"I have to get you home in time to rest up for school in a few hours. Hm. Maybe I'll make it a day. Nah, we'll do an hour" John was just about to ask what Dave was talking about when Dave spun around, an odd turntable floating under his hand. It appeared to be a large black record sitting a spinning red gear. And as Dave grabbed john he shouted

"ad praeteritum! Godess temporis, trahere tempus forwar circum circa me ancoras me in praeteritum!" And the world as john new it went black.


End file.
